veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett's Basic Attributes
Scarlett's progress through the game is tracked on nine pages of status displays on her Inventory journal: * Weapons and Armor - The various weapons and armor Scarlett is carrying, including what she is currently wearing and has ready to draw. * Quest Items - Any specific items Scarlett has obtained that are needed to fulfill quests, such as artifacts, keys, items to deliver or collect. * Inventory - Other items Scarlett has collected, including treasure, food, potions, tools, and treasure maps. * Basic Attributes - Tracks and adjust Scarlett's current basic statistics and status. * Physical Skills - Tracks which physical (combat) skills that Scarlett has learned. * Mental Skills - Tracks which mental (necromantic) skills that Scarlett has learned. * Active Quests List - the list of quests Scarlett has accepted but hasn't yet completed, updated to indicate the quest, what steps have been done, and what must be done next. * Completed Quests List - The list of quests Scarlett has completed, annotated with steps performed. * Journal - A collection of books and scrolls Scarlett has collected. Many of these contain useful information. = Basic Attributes = Scarlett's basic attributes and current status are displayed on the fourth page of her inventory journal. This includes the following: Wealth The number of ducats Scarlett has accumulated is displayed next to the gold coin. Scarlett can use her ducats to purchase various items, such as weapons, armor, services, potions, tools, and other items. This number only reflects her cash on hand. She may have accumulated other treasure (in gold, jewels, or other items in her Inventory), but their value is only reflected after she has sold them for ducats to a trader. (Most of Scarlett's weapons, except the Moonblade, may also be sold for ducats.) Experience Scarlett begins with zero experience at level one. As she accomplishes small feats in the game, she will be awarded additional experience. Her total experience determines her level. See Experience Level Details for details how experience points and experience levels are related. Experience can be awarded for completing Quests, defeating enemies, reaching new locations, and other actions. Each time Scarlett reaches a new level, each of her four Attributes is raised by one point and she is awarded three additional Attribute Points (AP) and 20 additional Skill Points. The Player can use those new points any time thereafter to improve Scarlett's statistics or learn new skills. The status display bar for Experience is filled in (with green) to reflect how close Scarlett has come to reaching the next level. The numbers indicate her current experience point total / points needed to reach next level. An approximation is also indicated in green on the Heads Up Display that is always visible during gameplay. (At the time Scarlett achieves a new level, her Health and Mental Energy are also restored to maximum.) Health Scarlett's Health reflects her physical condition. There are two values: Scarlett has a Maximum Health, which reflects how much damage she can endure. And, she has a Current Health, which reflects her current physical condition, taking into account damage sustained in combat and any healing or recovery since. This screen displays both Scarlett's current / maximum health values, and graphically represents it by filling in the health bar with red. Current Health is also indicated in red on the Heads Up Display that is always visible during gameplay. Scarlett's Current Health is reduced by successful attacks in combat (including any necromancy used by her enemies.) If Scarlett's current Health reaches zero, she dies. (Though, if she has Twilight Energy remaining, she'll be back. She is Death's daughter.) Scarlett's Current Health will improve very slowly with time. Current Health may also be improved, up to the maximum health, by consuming some foods, herbs, or potions, or using salves, or using some rare magical items, or casting any of several vampiric necromantic spells (Mental Skills) Scarlett may have learned. Taking a rest (requires finding a bed or comfortable chair or stool) restores her Current Health to Maximum Health. Later in the game, when the gondoliers become available, a gondola ride also fully restores Scarlett's Health. The player can increase Scarlett's Maximum Health by increasing her Constitution attribute when awarded new Attribute Points. Mental Energy Scarlett's Mental Energy reflects her ability to use her necromantic powers to cast spells (use Mental Skills) or augment some of her combat techniques (Physical Skills) with her unique powers. There are two values: Scarlett has a Maximum Mental Energy, which is her capacity when fully rested. She also has a Current Mental Energy, which reflects how much she has remaining, less what she has used or what she has recovered. Mental Skills each have specific costs and Mental Energy when Scarlett uses them. Also, many advanced Physical Skills have a cost in Mental Energy as well. Scarlett's current Mental Energy is reduced by that cost whenever she uses those skills. Scarlett can only use those skills for which she has sufficient current Mental Energy to pay the cost. Scarlett recovers Mental Energy with time (more quickly than her Health.) Also, there are a few herbs and potions that can restore some Mental Energy. A few rare magic items can also restore Mental Energy. Taking a rest (requires finding a bed or comfortable chair or stool) restores her Current Mental Energy to maximum. Also, drinking fresh water from a fountain also refreshes her Mental Energy. Later in the game, when the gondoliers become available, a gondola ride also fully restores Mental Energy. The player can increase Scarlett's Maximum Mental Energy by increasing her Wisdom attribute when awarded new Attribute Points. Twilight Energy Scarlett's Twilight Energy enables her to return from the dead. Initially, Scarlett has 100 units of Twilight Energy and can only resurrect once after dying. As she gains Experience and Levels, she will gain more Twilight Energy and the ability to return from the dead more often. As with Health and Mental Energy, Scarlett has both a current and maximum Twilight Energy. Her current Twilight Energy is reduced by 100 each time she dies and returns from the dead. If she dies and doesn't have sufficient Twilight Energy to resurrect, she stays dead and her quest fails. Game over. Scarlett's current Twilight Energy can be recovered in three different ways. 1) By using the Moonblade: Killing enemies with the Moonblade adds to her current Twilight Energy, up to her current maximum. 2) Devil's Cap (a mushroom) can be consumed to increase her Twilight Energy by 15, but at the expense of health. 3) If you have joined the Net of the Mask guild, there is a bed in the Guild hall with a captive Necromancer . If you sleep in that bed your Twilight Energy will be fully restored, but if you kill the necromancer you won't be able to use the bed anymore. Scarlett's maximum Twilight Energy increases by 100 each time she visits a Gateway Idol. After she visits the Copper Mine idol, for example, she gets a maximum Twilight Energy of 200 and thus can be resurrected twice. (Note: There are a few preordained places in the story where Scarlett will be killed, in cut scenes. She will always return from the dead in these cases, regardless of her current Twilight Energy, and those scenes do not reduce her current Twilight Energy.) Reputation When Scarlett does things that are noticed publicly, people will remember her and talk about her deeds. Scarlett's Reputation reflects how well-known she is. Reputation is neither good nor bad, it simply reflects her renown in the city of Venice. There are some people who will only trust Scarlett if she has a sufficiently well-known Reputation. Scarlett increases her Reputation by completing Quests in Venice. Not all quests increase her reputation. Because only her reputation in Venice is important, Scarlett will not increase her reputation by deeds in San Pasquale or locations outside the city, no matter how glorious those deeds may be. There are a few cases where Scarlett can lose Reputation. If she is seen entering the home of a Citizen and take something (steals) from that home, she will lose Reputation. The player will be warned Scarlett has been seen when a voice greets her in the home with a phrase such as "Honest people are always welcome here," or "What are you doing in my home?" (Scarlett can make her own mind up as to whether she wants to take things from empty homes.) Scarlett can also lose Reputation with a few other decisions, such as attacking a citizen of Venice. (Normally, it's not possible for Scarlett to attack a citizen; there are only a couple of such opportunities. Rogues, such as Rat or Tusker, are always fair game.) Skill Points Skill Points allow the player to customize Scarlett however desired, using them to choose which Skills to learn from those available. Each time Scarlett increases her Level, she earns 20 Skill Points (SP). The player may use those Skill Points to add new Physical Skills or Mental Skills to Scarlett's abilities. To learn a new skill requires Scarlett find and visit a Trainer in the appropriate discipline (physical or mental) who can teach the Skill desired. (Plus, she needs the required prerequisites skills and have enough skill points available.) New skills cost 10 Skill Points each; or, her level of mastery may be increased for some skills which have multiple levels, also for 10 Skill Points per level. The displayed number of Skill Points (SP) displayed reflects the number of Skill Points still available to be allocated to Skills. Skill Points don't expire; they can continue to accumulate until Scarlett encounters a Teacher who can teach the desired skills. (See Physical Skills or Mental Skills for more information on what Skills can be learned.) Attribute Points Attribute Points allow the player to customize Scarlett's abilities. The player can choose Scarlett's strengths and weaknesses by allocating those Attribute Points among four primary attributes: Constitution, Wisdom, Strength, and Mental Power. Scarlett starts with 20 points for each of these Attributes. Each time Scarlett increases in Level, each of her four attributes increases by one point each, plus she earns three additional Attribute Points (AP) that can be allocated from this display screen however the player wishes. The displayed number of Attribute Points (AP) reflects the number of Attribute Points that have yet to be allocated. The player can distribute unallocated Attribute Points at any time. Unlike Skill Points, there's no reason to wait before distributing the points. Any Attribute that has been raised to 100 cannot be raised further, either by level increase or the Attribute Points granted at each level. One Attribute Point is therefore wasted on each level increase. For example, if Scarlett increases her Strength to 100 at level 21, at level 22 she will gain 1 Attribute Point in Constitution, Wisdom, and Mental Power (because they are not yet at 100), and the usual 3 free Attribute Points, but no further improvement in Strength. Constitution Constitution increases Scarlett's maximum Health. Wisdom Wisdom increases Scarlett's maximum Mental Energy. Strength Strength increases the amount of damage each of Scarlett's successful weapons attacks inflicts on her enemies. Mental Power Mental Power increases the amount of damage each of Scarlett's necromantic spells (Mental Skills) attacks inflicts on her target. Category:Mechanics